


Pequeñas grandes ilusiones

by CandyVonBitter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Todos están en una secundaria, Underclass
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyVonBitter/pseuds/CandyVonBitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans había vivido sin quejas pensando que estaba destinado a estar solo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahora Papyrus tratando de cambiar eso?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pequeñas grandes ilusiones

Si había algo en lo que Sans podía sentirse orgulloso era en su poder mental. Nunca había sido excelente en actividad física o socializando, de modo que jamás necesitó todos los dedos de una mano para contar a sus amigos. Eso era nada más un hecho al que había llegado a aceptar con el paso del tiempo como algo inevitable. Quizá algunas personas estaban destinadas a ser solitarias. No podía decir que le alegraba, pero había algo liberador en abandonar la idea de cambiarlo.

De modo que un año, Sans decidió cambiar su estrategia. En lugar de tratar de armar conversaciones y ser fríamente cortado de la misma, de tratar de discutir temas que todo mundo excepto él parecían saber todo, se concentraría en sus estudios. Era una suerte que de por sí a él le gustaran sus materias. Con el tiempo empezó a ser reconocido por eso y, cómo no, sus compañeros tomaron por costumbre ayuda para sus tarea.

Desde el inicio se dejó de ilusiones: le pedían favores porque les convenía, no porque él les agradara. Nadie lo hacía con el fin de convertirse en su amigo, y siendo así las cosas, ¿no sería mejor tratar de buscar su propia conveniencia?

-Diez dólares por operaciones matemáticas. Quince por redacciones y diecisiete por reportes de investigación. Paguen primero y recibirán sus hojas antes de clases.

Algunos de sus compañeros no le gustaban sus condiciones, pero les gustaba todavía menos trabajar en sus propias tareas y así Sans empezó a su pequeño negocio. Hasta el día en que Papyrus se acercó para pedirle “ayuda” con Química, creía que lo tenía todo bajo control. El alto esqueleto dijo que se aparecería por su casa a la tarde para dejarle el dinero y que traería todo lo necesario. Por necesario Sans asumió que se refería a que dejaría algunos de sus apuntes para que pudiera copiar su letra lo posible, como otros habían hecho, permitiéndole descubrir que era bastante bueno en ello.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta de su casa, tras recibir el mensaje de que ya lo estaba esperando, Papyrus cargaba además su propio libro junto a sus propios instrumentos de escritura. Ni bien lo dejó pasar, el esqueleto empezó a dejar sus cosas en la mesa más cercana, disculpándose por haber llegado tarde y preguntando cuánto creería que iba a tardar cada una de las clases. ¿Le parecía bien tres veces por semana? Además, el precio ¿sería por todas las clases en total o por cada una?

-¿Clases? –repitió Sans.

-Bueno, sí –dijo Papyrus-. Es eso para lo que vine, ¿no?

-Eh… ¿no? –dijo Sans, mirándole con confusión. ¿Era una especie de broma? Él no conocía al otro monstruo más que a distancia y en realidad no sabía si tenía una predilección por ese tipo de entretenimiento o no, por no mencionar qué clase de sentido del humor tenía-. La idea es que tú me pagues y yo te haga la tarea. Eso es lo que hago.

-¿Pero cómo se supone que voy a aprender nada si tú haces todo por mí? –preguntó Papyrus-. ¡Qué ridícula idea! Entonces tendría que pagarte cada vez que el profesor nos pidiera algo, por más pequeño que sea. ¿Y cómo le haría luego en los exámenes?

Sans se encogió de hombros. Era exactamente con la primera parte con la que contaba para poder seguir su negocio y lo segundo… bueno, ese no era su problema.

-No, no, no –Papyrus sacó pecho-. Yo vine aquí a tratar de resolver esto por mi cuenta. ¡Si no, no tiene el menor sentido! Tengo el dinero, así que confío en que eso no será un problema. Si lo quieres, vas a tener que tomarme como tu estudiante.

Sans lo observó con sospecha. Todavía no encontraba nada que delatara un posible engaño o que se lo estaba tomando a chiste. Si es que nada, hasta podría decir que Papyrus se lo tomaba quizá un poco en serio. Pero si el tipo de verdad tanto quería hacerlo, sería bajo sus condiciones.

-De acuerdo –dijo, sacando otra silla para sentarse-. Pero deberás pagar por cada clase y dejar el celular de lado mientras hagamos esto. Sólo una hora por día y no me hago responsable de en cómo salgan tus notas más tarde, ¿entendido? Eso incluye cualquier comentario que hagan los profesores.

Ya le había sucedido antes que un profesor acababa descubriendo la trampa y castigado a su cliente, sólo para que al final éste tomara venganza sobre él. Nunca habían pasado de molestias menores como empujarlo, insultarlo o escupirle, gracias al cielo, y no pensaba darle a nadie una invitación abierta a hacerlo, en especial cuando se trataba de uno de los monstruos más populares del curso. A saber qué clase de amigos tendría Papyrus y qué cosas podría pedirles si creía que Sans le había fallado.

Las reglas podían ser ignoradas, después de todo él no tenía ninguna forma de imponerlas, pero el siquiera decirlas le hacía sentir un poco mejor, como si aún conservara la batuta en la situación. Incluso si acababa siendo sólo una ilusión.

-¡Entendido! –exclamó Papyrus de pronto. Sans casi había olvidado que tendía a hacer eso, más cuando se emocionaba. Incluso si estaban en lados opuestos del salón podía acabar enterándose de lo que hablaba sólo porque el esqueleto parecía desconocer su propio volumen. Papyrus extendió su mano hacia él-. ¡Entiendo y acepto todas tus estipulaciones, profesor!

Sans se le quedó viendo unos segundos. Sí, sabía que el monstruo era simpático y se comportaba así con todo mundo. Lo único era que nunca lo había hecho dirigido hacia él. Es más, nunca habían hablado directamente antes de la tarde en que le pidiera ayuda.

-Eh, con Sans estará bien –dijo, adelantando su propia mano.

El agarre de Papyrus, cálido y firme, casi le espantó pero por suerte no duró demasiado. Después de eso, las manos del esqueleto se volvieron hacia su lápiz y cuaderno, lejos de su cuerpo. Bien.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué es lo último que has aprendido?

Papyrus lo miró.

-¿Lo que recuerdas?

Una media sonrisa.

-¿No has aprendido nada hasta ahora? Estamos a la mitad del curso.

-Es una materia complicada y el profesor va muy rápido…

Sans se reservó su suspiro. Iba a ser una larga hora. 

\--

Después de eso, Sans asumió que Papyrus sería igual a sus otros compañeros: ignorarlo su existencia hasta que lo necesitaran. Ni saludos, ni miradas, ni comentario. Desde la primaria que así habían sido las cosas, ¿por qué iban a ser diferentes ahora?

Con lo que no contaba era con que Papyrus las hiciera diferente. No sólo el alto esqueleto lo saludó al entrar al aula, sino que luego se quedó a hablar con él unos momentos antes de que sus amigos volvieran a llamar la atención. Era extraño. A pesar de que ellos dos tenían claramente distintos intereses, de alguna manera el alto esqueleto todavía se las arreglaba para volver sus conversaciones ligeras y sencillas. 

-¡No sabía que eras tan apasionado acerca de tantas cosas, Sans! –comentó el esqueleto durante uno de los recreos. Papyrus sólo se había acercado a preguntarle cuál era el personaje que se mostraba en su cuaderno y de ahí Sans había sido incapaz de reservarse su fanatismo. El alto esqueleto tomó la silla enfrente de su escritorio y se acomodó, apoyando los brazos en la cabecera-. Debo decir, es un lado bastante atractivo de ti. Creía que todo lo que te interesaban eran los estudios y nada más.

-Bueno, no es tampoco como si todo el mundo supiera de lo que se trata. Debe parecerles molesto escucharme hablar de un montón de bobadas que no les interesa.

-¡Entonces ellos se lo pierden! –afirmó Papyrus-. Tus intereses no son una bobada y tú no eres molesto. ¡Sólo necesitas encontrar a la gente adecuada que los comparta como tú, estoy seguro!

Sans le brindó una sonrisa incómoda. 

-Heh, quizá tengas razón –dijo, sólo para calmarlo.

No quería seguir hablando de ese tema. Sólo le hacía pensar en sus múltiples fracasos para encontrar esa audiencia. En esas la campana sonó por los pasillos.

-Claro que sí –Papyrus se puso de pie y dejó caer una mano en su hombro. Sans levantó la vista, sorprendido de cuánta magia cálida podía percibirse en ese solo toque. Papyrus era como un sol en ese sentido. El alto esqueleto levantó un pulgar-. El gran Papyrus sabe de lo que habla. E incluso si no siempre entiendo de lo que hablas, espero que no te importe hablar conmigo. Quién sabe, a lo mejor me vuelvas un fanático a mí también.

-Claro… -dijo Sans, irritado consigo mismo por el breve palpitar de su alma.

No debía dejarse engañar. Papyrus era amable y atento con todo el mundo. Quizá sólo obrara en agradecimiento por las clases, pero eso era todo. Ellos dos no podrían ser amigos. Eran demasiado diferentes. 

-¡Papyrus! –llamó Undyne desde la puerta.

-Nos veremos más tarde, Sans –dijo Papyrus antes de irse, guiñándole una cuenca. 

-Nos vemos –respondió Sans, bajando la vista para no verlo partir.

\--

Poco tiempo después de que todos vieran que Papyrus decidía pasar más y más tiempo con él, alguien empezó el rumor de que era gay. Sus compañeros siempre habían escogido sus lentes, su pequeña estatura o hasta su único punto de vida como puntos de referencia para sus insultos, pero sobre ese tema él pensaba que siempre bastaba con no abrir la boca al respecto. ¿Qué lo delató? ¿En qué se equivocó? 

La situación se precipitó hasta el punto que Sans aprovechaba cada recreo para desaparecer adonde sabía que no habría nadie. Hablar con los profesores había demostrado ser sólo una pérdida de tiempo en el pasado, cuando no algo que sólo contribuía a empeorarlo todo, de modo que esa era su única opción si quería evitarse problemas mayores. El gimnasio solía ser una apuesta segura porque no tenían educación física ese día. 

Una vez adentro, sin embargo, Sans no se esperaba ver a una figura sentada a las gradas. No podía distinguirla con las luces apagadas ni se dio tiempo para hacerlo antes de darse la media vuelta. Si era lo bastante silencioso quizá podría irse sin ser notado. El baño era también una buena opción.

-¿Sans?

Sans se volvió. Por la luz que entraba en los ventanales logró distinguir a Papyrus poniéndose de pie. Pero eso no fue lo que más le llamó la atención.

-¿Qué te sucedió? –preguntó, acercándose. 

Había unas marcas negras por el cráneo del esqueleto y una venda le cubría una de sus cuencas. A pesar de ello, el esqueleto continuó sonriéndole.

-Oh, no es nada. No tienes que preocuparte. Sólo vine aquí porque pensé que podría verte y quería asegurarme de que estabas bien.

-¿Nada? ¡Papyrus, estás ciego de un ojo!

Papyrus se rascó el mentón.

-Es sólo temporal, hasta que baje la hinchazón. De verdad que no es nada para alarmarse.

-Dices eso pero… -Sans se aproximó. En la débil luz y mientas más lo veía, el estado de Papyrus le parecía cada vez peor-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Oh, sólo un momento desagradable con una persona desagradable –Papyrus volvió a sentarse en las gradas y palmeó el espacio a su lado. Tras vacilar unos segundos, Sans finalmente ocupó el lugar-. ¿Tú estás bien, Sans? Escuché que las cosas no han estado muy bien para ti. De alguna forma siento que es mi culpa.

-¿Qué? –Sans estaba de verdad sorprendido-. ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

-Bueno… -Papyrus desvió la vista, frotando sus dedos entre sí-. Has… escuchado lo que dicen, ¿no?

-Sí –dijo Sans, mirando para otro lado-. No sé de dónde han sacado eso.

-Mmm, bueno. Es ahí donde entraría yo. Como he estado hablando contigo, alguien ha empezado a decir que tú… bueno, ya sabes. Conmigo. Algunas personas me vieron salir de tu casa, así que…

-Por supuesto –Sans se palmeó el rostro-. Porque dios sabe que no puedo sólo tener un amigo. Tengo que ser un perro desesperado por la más mínima atención, ¿no? –No podía creerlo. Hubiera salido Papyrus de cualquier otra casa nadie estaría pensando esas cosas, pero como había sido la suya sólo podía significar algo más. Usó sus manos para aferrarse los codos cuando notó que le temblaban de rabia-. No tienen ningún derecho.

-Yo sé que no –Papyrus pareció dudar unos segundos antes de posar una mano en su hombro-. Lo siento, Sans. Intenté detenerlos, pero parecen empeñados en su idea.

-Siempre ha sido así, Papyrus –Sans suspiró con cansancio, pero entonces una idea le cruzó la mente-. Paps… dime que tú no… Es decir, ese momento desagradable ¿no tuvo nada que ver con nada de esto, o sí?

Sans se giró hacia el esqueleto y la forma en que este evitó su mirada le dio toda la explicación que necesitaba. Un horrible sentimiento de culpa le llenó el pecho. 

-Lo siento…

No sabía qué más decir.

-Nada de eso –dijo Papyrus, dándole una sonrisa-. Me alegro de que pasara. Bueno, no, no que pasara exactamente, pero me alegro de haber estado ahí y poner un alto a sus habladurías. Es lo menos que podía hacer por un amigo.

Amigo. De pronto esa palabra se sentía amarga en su mandíbula.

-¿Cómo puedes seguir diciendo eso? Mientras más hables conmigo, más hablarán. Yo ya estoy acostumbrado, ¿pero tú? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasará hasta que te hagan un blanco?

-No me importa.

-¡Pues a mí sí! –Sans se puso de pie y volvió al nivel del suelo-. ¡Esto es una estupidez! Sólo porque alguien es diferente… yo ni siquiera les hice nada… ¿y ahora también tú? ¿Peleas? ¿En serio? ¿Quiénes se han creído que son?

-¿Entonces es verdad? –me preguntó Papyrus, viéndolo moverse de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué cosa? –Sans apenas le escuchaba.

-Que tú, eh… eres diferente. ¡No que tenga algo de malo! ¡Diferente puede ser genial! 

Sans se detuvo, dándole la espalda al esqueleto. Sentía la mirada de Papyrus en su espalda, esperando.

-Sí –respondió al fin. 

Apretó los puños a sus costados. Ya había pensado que tal vez Papyrus fuera la persona ideal a la cual decírselo, que finalmente podría pronunciar esas palabras sin que el mundo se le cayera a su alrededor. Pero no así. No porque unos idiotas le habían golpeado mientras intentaba defender su patético trasero. No porque la opción era decírselo o mentirle.

-Oh –dijo Papyrus-. Bueno –Sans lo escuchó pisar el suelo y acercarse a él, hasta detenerse justo a sus espaldas-, gracias entonces por confiar en mí. Me imagino lo difícil que fue. 

Sans lo miró sobre el hombro.

-¿De… de verdad? 

-Claro. No habrás pensado que iba a reaccionar de cualquier otra forma, ¿cierto? ¡Cuando el gran Papyrus ofrece su amistad, nunca es con condiciones! –Su sonrisa se notaba en la penumbra-. Así que en este momento problemático, deja que yo esté ahí para ti.

-Eh –Sans se alejó unos pasos de él-. Eso no es lo único en lo que decían la verdad.

Sans no quería arruinar el momento. Probablemente debería callarse y aceptar el buen gesto de Papyrus como lo que era, pero no podía resistir la idea de que ese secreto quedara flotando entre ellos. No quería tener un momento de calma para que el día de mañana todo explotara sin aviso en su cara. Si había un límite a la tolerancia de Papyrus, prefería averiguarlo ahora. A diferencia de lo primero, no creía que podría haber imaginado un mejor momento para eso.

-¿Ah, no? –Papyrus inclinó la cabeza-. Pero creí que eso no era lo único que decían.

-Casi –dijo Sans. Maldecía a su rostro, que se sentía llena de magia y podía ver su propio brillo celeste debajo de sus cuencas. Se dio la media vuelta. El alma le latía de una forma imposiblemente rápida, casi asfixiándolo-. Eh… ¿qué dirías si dijera que… yo… eh… quisiera, tú sabes… con-con-con…t-t-t-t-t-t-t? –Se calló. Respiró hondo y lo intentó de nuevo-. ¡Cont-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t! ¡T-t.-t-t! ¡Argh!

-Sans, no tengo la menor idea de lo que intentas decir.

¡Lo sabía! ¡Eso era lo frustrante!

-¡Contigo! –gritó Sans extendiendo los brazos-. ¡Salir contigo!

Su voz retumbó adentro del gimnasio vacío y volvió a él en un doblemente embarazoso eco. Justo lo que le faltaba. Sabía que Papyrus lo estaba mirando en la oscuridad y que había un muy breve principio de naranja en su cara, pero en lo único que podía de verdad concentrarse era en cuánto quería que la tierra se abriera y vivir para siempre en el subsuelo. 

-¿Tú… quieres salir conmigo? –preguntó Papyrus.

Su tono parecía más incrédulo que otra cosa. No le culpaba por sentir la necesidad de repetirlo para asegurarse. Suponía que era mejor que inmediata ira.

-Eh, sí –dijo en un minúsculo susurro-. Pero, mira, yo no pensaba decirte nada. Ni sobre eso o aquello. Pero si vas a estar peleando por mí ahí afuera pensé… no lo sé. ¿Que merecías saberlo o algo así? Además, si eso va a ser un problema, prefiero enterarme ahora que más tarde.

-¿Por qué iba a ser eso un problema?

Sans se encogió de hombros, elevando los brazos y dejándolos caer.

-No lo sé. ¿Porque te iba a dar asco?

-Tú nunca podrías darme asco, Sans, y menos por algo como eso –dijo Papyrus y sólo a un tonto se le habría ocurrido dudarlo.

El esqueleto bajo se frotó la cara. Ahora se sentía un tonto por haber hecho precisamente eso. Perfecto. Ese día no hacía más que mejorar.

-¿Y ahora qué? –dijo, cansado.

-Bueno, lo que es yo, pienso que es bastante obvio lo que tenemos que hacer –Papyrus se acercó hacia él y antes de que Sans pudiera pensar en lo que estaba pasando, el monstruo ya tenía sus manos entre las suyas y le miraba con una solemnidad del todo inesperada-. ¡Será un placer salir contigo, Sans!

-¿¡Eh-eh-eh!? –Ni siquiera podía formar palabras. Agitó la cabeza antes de volver a hablar-. Pap, no tienes que hacer eso por mí. Ya tienes suficiente con lo que te hacen pasar por hablar conmigo. Si no tienes problema conmigo siendo así, eso es un alivio, pero no tienes por qué darles todavía más motivo. No hay ninguna necesidad de eso.

-Sans, para ser sincero, no podría importarme menos lo que piensan –Papyrus le soltó para llevarse las manos a la cintura esta vez-. ¡En especial si por algo tan inofensivo van a ser tan insufribles! ¡No quiero nada que ver con esa gente si no aprenden a aceptar lo que yo decido por mi cuenta y eso se extiende a la gente que yo decida salir!

-Está bien, está bien, pero no lo grites –masculló Sans con apuro, todavía más azul. Se frotó una sien, incapaz de creer que estaba viendo y escuchando lo que pasaba frente a él. No sabía si tenía envidia o simple tristeza porque Papyrus pudiera hablar con tanta confianza de hacerle frente a sus compañeros-. Pap, ¿estás de verdad seguro de eso?

La cabeza de Papyrus se agitó afirmativamente.

-No veo ninguna razón porqué no. Ya sé que me agradas y que pasamos un buen tiempo cuando estamos juntos. Imagino que una cita no sería mucho más diferente que eso.

-Ah… 

Sans sintió un temblor recorrer su cuerpo y ese fue el único aviso que se le concedió antes de que sus piernas se rindieran debajo de él, dejándolo caer al suelo. No tenía de cuánta tensión había estado conteniendo hasta que por fin esta abandonó su cuerpo.

-¿Sans? –Papyrus se agachó en frente de él y volvió a tocarle los hombros con esas manos que quemaban-. ¿Estás bien?

-Dame un segundo –dijo, recuperando el aliento en lentas y profundas bocanadas. Mientras esperaba, Papyrus se sentó de piernas cruzadas en frente de él-. Lo siento, yo… imaginaba esto muy diferente. No es que no me alegre pero… oh, vaya, muy diferente, síp. ¿Te importaría pellizcarme?

-No sé cómo hacerle eso a un esqueleto.

-Oh, claro –Sans se rió nerviosamente-. Sería raro, ¿no? Lo siento.

-Está bien, Sans. La idea de tener una cita con el Gran Papyrus sería suficiente para marear a cualquiera. Apenas puedo imaginar lo que sientes.

Sans se rió, esta vez con más ganas.

-Me atrapaste. No sé qué habrá visto el Gran Papyrus en mí. No tengo nada grande. En ningún sentido.

-Eso está bien –Papyrus se movió hasta sentarse justo a su lado. Sans casi podía sentir las ondas de su magia gentil desprendiéndose de su cuerpo. Los esqueletos eran muy sensibles a ese tipo de señales. Cuando reclinó la cabeza en su hombro, Papyrus le sonrió-. Yo soy lo bastante grande por los dos. Así que tú puedes ser mi pequeño Sans. No existe nadie más apto para el rol, después de todo.

Sans se sintió sofocado por dos calores distintos, uno el de su propio embarazo y el otro viniendo de Papyrus, quien para empeorar las cosas deslizó un brazo por su costado, dejándolo descansar ahí como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. A él también le parecía y eso debería preocuparle mucho más de lo que realmente lo hacía, pero no tenía energía para que le interesara.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas –dijo Sans, cerrando sus cuencas-. Conste que yo intenté ser la voz de la razón, pero no hubo manera. La razón es probablemente estúpida de todas formas.

-¡Ese es el espíritu! –replicó Papyrus-. Sans, ¿adónde crees que deberíamos ir?

Espero por una respuesta, pero Sans ya se había dormido en su hombro. Una de las cosas que había llegado a descubrir de Sans fuera de la escuela era que el esqueleto podía caer dormido en cualquier momento o lugar, en especial cuando el esqueleto se hallaba cómodo y contento en su ambiente. Por lo que el propio monstruo le había explicado, su punto de vida tenía algo que ver: Sans simplemente necesitaba recargarse más que la mayoría.

Decidió que le dejaría descansar por ahora. Después arreglarían los detalles.


End file.
